The present invention relates to the discovery of a specific class of plasticizers for poly(iminoimidazolidinediones) and poly(parabanic acid) resins.
Both the X= poly(parabanic acids) and their methods of preparation are known and described in detail in my commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,859, which is incorporated in its entirety herein. The poly(parabanic acids) may also be prepared by other processes, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,113.
The poly(iminoimidazolidinediones) may be formed by the reaction of hydrogen cyanide with a diisocyanate or mixture of diisocyanates, the reaction of a dicyanoformamide or mixture of diisocyanates, or the polymerization of a cyanoformamidyl isocyanate and contain a 1,3-imidazolidinedione-1,3-diyl ring of the following structure in the repeat units: ##STR2## wherein NH is in the 4 or 5 position.
The poly(parabanic acids) also designated are poly( 1,3-imidazolidinedione-2,4,5-triones) may be prepared, for example, by the acid hydrolysis of poly(iminoimidazolidinediones) or by the procedure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,113 and independent of the particular method of preparation, all contain the imidazolidinetrione ring in the repeat units: ##STR3##
The polymers may contain both the 1,3-imidazolidinedione-1,3-diyl rings and the imidazolidinetrione ring, thus the present polymers may be broadly characterized as having the repeating unit: ##STR4## WHEREIN Q is ##STR5## wherein X is O or NH, provided that at least one X is O, R is an organic moiety which is aliphatic, alicyclic, aromatic or mixtures thereof, and n is sufficiently large to produce a solid product.
The R is the organic moiety of the diisocyanate when the polymer is produced according to the procedure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,859. Thus, the diisocyanates may be selected from a broad group having a large variety of organic moieties. The organic moieties of the diisocyanate may be substituted with groups such as alkyl, aryl, halogens, sulfoxy, sulfonyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, oxo, ester, alkylthio, arylthio, nitro and the like which do not react with the isocyanate group. Functional groups which have active hydrogen atoms, (e.g., carboxylic acids, phenols, amines, etc.) should not be present. Specific diisocyanates which may be used are set out in U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,859, other patents, articles or organic textbooks as known in the art.
The present polymers have been found to have high melting points, and thus are especially suitable as magnetic tapes (where good dimensional stability at high temperatures is required) for fibers, such as tire cord fibers (where tensile strength and modulus are required) for moldings for electrical connectors, bearings, magnetic wire insulation, coatings for cables, cookware, glass fabrics, industrial belts (where high temperatures are required) and the like.
However, the present polymers decompose when they are heated at or above their glass transition temperature and as a result they can not be extruded. Previously these polymers could be processed only by solution methods or by a powder coating technique which also requires a solvent.
It is an advantage of the compositions of the present invention that the poly(iminoimidazolidinediones), poly(imidazolidine-2,4,5-tiones) or mixed poly(iminoimidazolidine-1,3/imidazolidine-2,4,5triones) or as defined above the polymers ##STR6## may be processed by extrusion and molding techniques, when plasticized according to the present invention.